


Cursed: Brother & Sister

by Etnoe



Series: Drabble Experiments [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: A foolish young man and his sister are about to learn how best to live with the fact that a prophecy is the furthest thing from a choice.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Drabble Experiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795300
Kudos: 1





	Cursed: Brother & Sister

"I _told_ you!" the sister raged. "Take the long way, avoid the apothecary - and I _told_ you not to get a prophecy!"  
  
"You did," said her brother, so agreeable it was almost funny. "I should have listened. I don't like it! 'You will save the world'... Ha, imagine!"  
  
"A prophecy is the furthest thing from a choice."  
  
He made his choice clear nonetheless, and ignored the burden lain on him. As much as her anger covered fear, so did his playful airs. Yet a part of him accepted it, quietly...  
  
She accompanied his legs when they walked off without him.


End file.
